Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a mounting bracket for an evaporator unit of a refrigeration system in a truck body.
Background Art
Currently, there are a variety of methods for mounting and in some cases mounting brackets used by truck body manufacturers, trailer manufacturers and service facilities when installing evaporator units (evaporators) as part of a refrigeration system. Regardless of which one of several possible current mounting brackets is chosen, each current bracket restricts the truck to a single type of refrigeration system and does not allow any flexibility for the vehicle's owner to change the refrigeration system at a later time (if needed) without incurring extensive and expensive rework of the mounting bracket and/or rework of the structural support for the mounting bracket of the truck body, such as roof reinforcements where the brackets or the evaporators are to be mounted. Additionally, miscommunication between the vehicle owner and the installer can lead to the installation of the wrong mourning bracket, roof reinforcements, or other structures for mounting even when the desired refrigeration system or evaporator unit is known in advance. This requires rework to correct the installation and to avoid premature failure of the installation.